Typical 14 February
by eue
Summary: Typical 14 February, receive chocolates, say thank you and then eat the chocolates right away. But not for Kise, receive chocolates, say thank you, give the chocolates to somebody else and be frustrated away. /Oneshot. Bad summary lol. Bad story as well./


Valentines Day.

Our blond haired model never spend his 14 February for a long time. He dislikes of how he would have more attention that usual days. But still, he would at least spend 7 hours out of 24 hours outside his house under his manager's request.

"Kise-kun, this is my chocolate for you! I hope you eat it well!"

Kise smiled and then grab it, "thank you, have a good day ssu!" he pat her head gently as he walked away, leaving the squirming brunette.

Euuugh, how many chocolates has he been receiving today? 3 bag of chocolates! And he would not risk himself gaining calories or fat or any things that would ruin model's potential. Ah, maybe it wouldn't hurt to give some of them to certain purple haired giant.

Good idea.

* * *

><p>"Arerere? ~ Se-chin is giving me these much? ~"<p>

Kise could almost see Murasakibara's eyes were sparkling in awe and excitement. The blond chuckled, feeling a little amused by Murasakibara's childish behavior before nodding. "If you couldn't get enough of those, I still have lots more of them ssu!"

"It's more than enough ~ I'm spirited up ~ Look, Aka-chin. I have chocolates!"

The red haired just nodded. Pretty uninterested with the amount of chocolates Murasakibara have. "That's good. Now go practice." he said sternly, which invited Murasakibara's small pout.

The blond haired looked around, he squinted his eyes, lips twitching into pout. Typical look when he is actually looking for certain phantom boy.

He need to find Kuroko. He couldn't hold back his feelings anymore that he always keep it locked in his heart, he couldn't bear to hold back his jealousy whenever there would be Momoi suddenly hugging and nuzzling her breasts against Kuroko's back.

_Lord, Maker, Goddammit. Geez._

He looked at the left side. Scanning.

He turn to the right side. Look there. Look here.

_No sign of Kurokocchi!_

* * *

><p>"Kise you ungrateful bastard."<p>

"What's that for?! You ganguro Aominecchi!" Kise grunted, glaring at the tanned boy as hard as he could. Who wouldn't get angry if your friend suddenly insulted you?

Aomine lifted his eyebrow, rolling on the floor before stopping right away. "I don't even get any single of chocolates, and you have tons. Yet you gave them away to Murasakibara." he added.

"I couldn't see why you're calling me ungrateful by that ssu!" The blond grunted again before crossing his arm.

"With that look of yours, it's typical you won't get any chocolates, nanodayo." Midorima said sternly.

"I agree with Midorima-kun," the phantom boy added more with emotionless expression as he stare at the tanned boy.

Aomine growled, "Satsuki offered me once, but I refused, you two idiots." he replied as he refused to lost. He folded his arm sternly.

"That's no good, Daiki." Akashi calmly spoke as he chewed on his bread, looking at the other intently, though he understand why Aomine refused Satsuki's chocolate, horrible cooking, you'll ended up shitting for hours in the toilet if you eat Satsuki's cooking.

"Mine-chin can't even raid one girl a day." Murasakibara commented.

"What's that even suppose to mean?!" Aomine growled.

Our blond haired model frowned a little before scooting away a little bit, sitting next to the calm and quiet Akashi. Next to the red haired is Kuroko, also quiet and calm as well as the boy is eating his lunch.

Kise nervously take a silent glance to Kuroko, wanting to find that strength to ask the bluenette to stay a little bit when the school time is over. He must confess it today. This is his only one chance in life! Plus, he doesn't want to have his own handmade vanilla flavored chocolate to melt too due to heat!

He continued staring.

_Stare-_

The bell rang.

_Recess time is over?!_

* * *

><p>"No no no no no!" Kise rubbed his hair frustrated after the biology class ended. He then rubbed his own both cheeks, whining helplessly.<p>

_"Geh?! That's fast!" _

_"Kurokocchi. I beg you. PleasemeetmeatthegymaftertheschoolendbecauseIneedtotalktoyouprivately."_

_"...'Please meet me at the gym after the school end because I need to talk to you privately?' " _

_"Okay then."_

He was being a typical failure. _Kurokocchi must be annoyed with how fast I'm talking!_ He whined as he sniffled, rubbing his hair streak.

_What will he say?_

_Will he frown at me?_

_What if he hates me after that?_

_What if he labelled me as total failure and avoid me?_

_What if he? What if he? What? What? Whaaat?_

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry that I'm late, ssu!"<p>

Kuroko blinked and then stood up slowly as he dropped the ball onto the floor, he looks at the blond haired emotionlessly as he approached to the model closer.

The blond haired looked away, feeling embarrassed for a moment and then squirmed a bit. Trying to push his voice out. "Kurokocchi." he pressed his voice.

He held out heart shaped chocolate to the small boy nervously, "I'm in love with you!" he sniffled, looking down as he shut his eyes tight.

No response.

_Lord! Why is he being quiet?_

_No no no no no he hates me!_

_He must be thinking that I'm disgusting!_

_No oh no no nooooo-!_

He opened his left eye, raising his head a bit and then startled.

In front of him, stood Kuroko holding out a white colored chocolate wrapped in transparent plastic with a small card on it.

Kise grab the chocolate from Kuroko's nervously and then looks at the boy for a moment before opening the card and read it.

Few seconds later, huge grin formed.

He tackled the boy and then nuzzled his cheek to Kuroko's, "Kurokocchi! I'm in love with you!" he repeated as he chuckled, making the bluenette looked away with his pale cheeks tinted with faint blush.

* * *

><p><em>On this 14 February, you don't have to explain with your mouth when you could explain your feelings on to the chocolate, Kise-kun, so I poured my feelings right away into the chocolate so you could understand how I feel. I admire you.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Bad story. I should really learn how to have proper muse to the characters! -_-'<strong>

**Review, please?!**


End file.
